Ships
by Rebellicade
Summary: "Sweetie, I love you, really, I do. But if you continue to blow holes in my ship I will cut you." In which Jehan develops a new OTP and Courfeyrac doesn't ship it. Modern AU.


**shipping  
**by **rebellicade**

* * *

**Summary**: "Sweetie, I love you, really, I do. But if you continue to blow holes in my ship I _will_ cut you." In which Jehan develops a new OTP and Courfeyrac doesn't ship it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't think Victor Hugo would appreciate me or Jehan shipping EÉ.

**AN**: I wrote a thing. Dedicated to all EÉ shippers. I hope you like it.

**Word Count**: Everything after this line is 2640 words long.

* * *

_Monday_

"Don't you think they'd have the most ah-dor-ah-ble kids?"

It is a Monday afternoon. Jehan stretches out the second to the last word, sighing. They are in the Café Musain, and Courfeyrac is drinking his coffee, not bothering to even question his boyfriend's fangirl feels. He does a quick look around the Café and the only couple in sight is Cosette and Marius, which makes him suddenly wonder if Jehan found out that Courfeyrac secretly finds them cute and not at all annoying.

"I bet they'd two kids. One boy, one girl. The boy would have his eyes, and her hair. The girl would be a mini version of him with 'Ponine's personality."

When Jehan says Éponine's name, he almost chokes on a bit of the coffee so he spits it out back into the mug. He and Éponine are close, mostly because of Gavroche, but he hasn't seen her lately because she's too busy with college. "What?" he asks, coughing. Was Jehan shipping Marius with Éponine? Éponine told him that she's been over him for a month! "Who are you talking about?"

Jehan turns to face him, staring at him as if he were stupid. "Enjolras and Éponine." he says, "Isn't it obvious?"

At the moment, Enjolras is on one end of the café, talking with Combeferre and Éponine is talking with Musichetta at the counter, who is probably taking her shift. Neither of them are looking at each other. "No, it isn't." he says, "They're not even talking to each other. I seriously doubt they even know each other's names."

"Obviously," he says, "They are admiring each other from afar. He looked at her yesterday! During his speech thing he went up the stairs and he looked at her and she looked at him."

"Of course it isn't because he got distracted by the person who interrupted the amis meeting. And of course she wasn't looking at him because he was the one talking at the moment." Courfeyrac drawls sarcastically, earning him a glare from Jehan.

"Stop blowing holes in my ship." Jehan warns him, "Don't you think it's cute? Just minutes before they locked eyes–" Courfeyrac rolls his at Jehan's exaggeration of the moment. "–he was talking to Marius about how love at first sight isn't real. You know the whole who cares about your lonely soul crap, and then bam!"

"I'm assuming the bam means he gets hit by a truck?"

"Not a truck." Jehan says, sighing and going back into his dreamy self. "More like one of Cupid's arrows."

* * *

_Tuesday_

Jehan is in total fangirl mode. "Omigod, omigod, Courfeyrac!" he is practically bouncing in his chair, and his huge smile makes it seem like he slept with a hanger in his face. "Guess what guess what guess what!"

"What?" he asks, "Did R let you have too much coffee again?"

"Mayybbeeeeee." Jehan says innocently, "But that's not important right now! What's more important is that he asked for her name!"

Courfeyrac is suddenly really glad that the café is crowded and noisy. He normally hates it when it's like this, but the fact that the noise is drowning out his boyfriend's squeals is really helpful. "Who?"

"Enjolras asked for Ép's name!" he says, and Courfeyrac suddenly understands why Jehan is being so hyperactive. "He pulled 'Ferre aside and asked for the name of Marius' shadow! Well, not that I would call Éponine his shadow but Enjolras said it! I bet it's because he's jealous"

"If he pulled 'Ferre aside, then how do you know this?"

"I may or may not have eavesdropped on them." he says, "But, but, but he was looking at her the entire time and he looked really interested when 'Ferre was talking about how she's a Thenardiér, and how Little 'Vroche is her brother. Obviously, he was so enamored by her that he needed to know her name."

"Or, and this is just a guess of mine," Courfeyrac suggests, "He is just curious about the girl he always sees around during meetings."

Jehan looks as if he's about to get mad about it, but suddenly a really excited expression crosses his face. "You know what I just realized?"

"That Enjolras and Éponine will never ever have even the smallest chance of getting together?"

"No, they're going to get married for sure." he says, brushing him off. "But seriously though, I just realized the most splendiferously incredible thing." He pauses, presumably for dramatic effect before saying it. "She is his patria." Before he can protest or question it, his boyfriend cuts him off. "Look, we all know that Enjy is all for helping the unfortunate and the abaisse. And she grew up a gamine until she got her college scholarship and–" Jehan suddenly stops and starts to smile even wider.

"What now?"

"Omigosh I am brilliant." he says, "Gamine Girl and Bourgeois Boy."

Courfeyrac nearly headdesks.

* * *

_Wednesday_

"You know how we are watching Anastasia yesterday?"

Courfeyrac nods. _Once Upon A December_ is stull stuck in his head, and he's been humming it for majority of the day, which has earned him a few weird looks from the rest of the amis. Obviously, he just explained to them that Jehan made him watch it for the first time last night while they were over at his apartment. It was actually a pretty good movie.

"Well, I couldn't sleep after you left last night, and the most amazing thing happened." he says, "I realized the bestest thing. Enjolras and Éponine–"

"Not again." Courfeyrac mutters.

"–are Dimitri and Anastasia!"

He stays silent. Not because his boyfriend is being fangirl-y again, but because he's actually making a whole lot of sense. This isn't the time for him to tell Jehan that he's right and that he's maybe he's the one who's wrong, so he doesn't talk and instead gestures for him to continue.

"Then I started thinking even more, and I realized that Enjolras and Éponine can actually be the main characters in a lot of movies and TV shows. It's wonderful!" he says, "I even made a list!"

Courfeyrac smiles at his enthusiasm. "A list?" he asks, "Continue."

"In _While You Were Sleeping_ they're like Jack and Lucy. In _Pretty Woman_ they're like Edward and Vivian. In _My Best Friend's Wedding_ they could be Julianne and George, except Enjolras' not gay. Maybe. In _Two Weeks Notice_ they're like Lucy and George. Margaret and Andrew in _The Proposal_. Snow and Charming in _Once Upon A Time_. Monica and Chandler in _FRIENDS_. Ted and the Mother in _How I Met Your Mother_. Mr Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet in _Pride and Prejudice_. Penny and Doctor Horrible in _Doctor Horrible's Sing-Along Blog_! Christine and Raoul while Montparnasse is the Phantom! The possibilities are endless! They're perfect for each other! Admit it, Courf!"

He shakes his head. "Nope." he says, "It's still not going to happen."

Later, Courfeyrac can't stop himself from saying it. "_V for Vendetta_. Evie and V."

Jehan smiles.

* * *

_Thursday_

Thursday is their date night, which of course is ruined by Enjolras. He has them all in the Café Musain, planning for the protest on Saturday while Jehan mourns over not being able to see _Next to Normal_ on Broadway. Instead, he settles for listening to the soundtrack on his iPod while helping Feuilly make posters that they can photocopy, because he's the one that comes up with the catchy slogans, as the resident poet.

Courfeyrac is planning the schedule of the protest with Enjolras and Combeferre when they hear a squeal. Courfeyrac smiles, but rolls his eyes nonetheless and walks over to Jehan's table. Enjolras and Combeferre don't even question it and resume working.

"So, I'm listening to the Next to Normal soundtrack and guess what song I'm in?" Jehan is fangirling already, the moment he sits down at the table with them.

Courf is looking at the different designs and words on paper scattered on the table, and finds them impressive. _When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums, there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes. _Next to it is a note that says it's too long. Another says _Red, a world about to dawn. Black, the night that ends at last._ He smiles at the play on Enjolras' favorite colors.

He remembers that Jehan is talking to him. "Which song?"

"Superboy and the Invisible Girl." he says, "Enjolras and Éponine. He's superboy, son of steel. She's the invisible girl, daughter of air." He carefully enunciates each syllable in _daughter of air_.

"Isn't that song about sibling rivalry?" he says, "Why am I asking _this_ question? You don't have to answer that. What I _really_ wonder is why you ship two people who barely interact with each other."

"Sweetie," Jehan starts, smiling not so sweetly. "I love you, really, I do. But if you continue to blow holes in my ship I _will_ cut you."

Feuilly clears his throat just to remind the two that he's still there. "Enjolras and Éponine?" He looks kind of skeptical.

Jehan sighs. "Please tell me you're not a non-believer like Fey here."

"They never interact!"

"Actually, they're talking right now." he says, pointing at the pair at the other end of the café, where Enjolras is leaning on the table next to hers, and she has a smirk on her face. "And they'd actually be kind of good for each other."

Jehan is smug and triumphant for the rest of the night.

* * *

_Friday_

Pretty much all of the Friends of the ABC, except for Éponine and Enjolras of course, know of the ship Jehan calls _Enjonine_ now.

The group splits in to two about it. The main shippers are Jehan and Grantaire, which is a bit unusual because they thought that with R's old crush on Enjolras he'd be against it. Feuilly is on their side too, along with Gavroche, Bossuet and Musichetta. The ones who find it impossible are himself, Combeferre, Joly, and Bahorel.

He and Jehan are having lunch in the Musain when the topic gets brought up again.

"Enjonine?" he asks, "Really? That's your ship name for them?"

"I've come up with a few others." Jehan shrugs, "ÉE, Épolras, Superboy and the Invisible Girl, Époniel, Marble Statues –because they're both marble in a way–, Red Rain." At Courf's weird look, Jehan explains. "Because she likes the rain and he likes the color red. Duh."

"It still sounds a little morbid, don't you think?"

"Anyway, Bossuet told me the most amazing thing yesterday. "She called him Gabriel, and he _didn't_ mind."

Courfeyrac has to admit, this _is_ a little bit interesting.

* * *

_Saturday_

Éponine was _shot_ during the protest.

Joly is friends with some of the doctors there, which allows them to pull some strings and allow two people inside instead of just one later. They all expected for the first person to be Gavroche, but he doesn't want to go inside, saying he doesn't want to see his sister like that. Majority of the group, since 'Ferre is bailing Marius out (luckily he was the only one identified), stay in the waiting room.

Courfeyrac has Gavroche at his side, who is holding his hand really tightly.

"I'm scared." 'Vroche says, "I don't want 'Ponine to die."

"She won't." he replies, "The doctors said she's going to be fine." The remaining members discuss who gets to go inside the room to see her, so that by the doctor comes back, they know who already.

"I want Courf to go in." Gavroche says abruptly, "Please?" He does it for the little kid, who asks him later to tell him how she is.

There is a silence afterwards. Obviously, they probably should wait for Marius to arrive, after all they're best friends. 'Chetta didn't participate in the protest, actually none of the girls did. Éponine wore a cap and pretended to be a boy, and when a bullet was aimed at Marius, she jumped in front of him.

Suddenly, Jehan starts to speak. "I know this is a long shot," he says, innocently. "But maybe Enjolras can go inside too?" Everyone else looks fairly nonchalant, except for him who rolls his eyes. R is also smiling mischievously, while Enjolras is just confused.

"Why should _I _go?"

He half expects Jehan to shout _Because you love her! _But he doesn't, which he is eternally grateful for. R answers instead. "You're the leader of this whole group. You're the one who invited her into it. Who knows? Maybe you're the reason why she got into this mess in the first place too." Courfeyrac winces. Grantaire is blunt as always, and he can't help but notice the slight slur in his voice. Was he drunk?

"Grantaire!" Bossuet exclaims, "Enj, it wasn't your fault."

What R says seems to have struck a nerve. Enjolras hesitates before speaking. "I'll go in."

The doctor arrives and leads them both into the room. She is sleeping, and Doctor Madden already assured them that she'll wake up later. Courfeyrac is the first one to break the silence. "She looks kind of peaceful actually, for a change."

Enjolras doesn't go with this change of topic. "It's not my fault." he says, "Right?"

"Of course it isn't." he reassures his friend, "If anything, Pontmercy's the one to blame. He asked her to deliver a note to Cosette in the middle of the protest. It was horrible timing really. The shot was from afar and it hit when she stood in front of him to give him the letter. I saw it."

Enjolras nods. "Thanks." he says, looking down at her. "Sometimes I wonder why she's still in love with that idiot."

"She's not." he says, "She got over him a month ago, after spending more time with Cosette. They're just really close; she'd do anything for him. Friends since childhood and all that."

They leave the room after a minute or two, and Courfeyrac immediately tells Gavroche that his sister is fine and offers to bring him out for ice cream. Of course, Jehan joins them. At some point, the kid sees his friend from school, a girl named either Amelie or Emily; Courf's not so sure, and he goes to hang out with her.

Jehan is eating his strawberry ice cream when he mentions it.

"He was the first one to react when she was shot." he says, eating a spoonful. "Enjolras, I mean. She was shot, and when he saw it was her, he ran over. immediately. Did you notice?"

Courfeyrac doesn't even argue that he would've done that for any other friend. "No, I didn't."

He doesn't argue about it anymore, because it was very subtle, but thirty minutes ago, he witnessed marble crack.

* * *

_Sunday_

They are having dinner when Courfeyrac admits it.

"Maybe Enjolras and Éponine _would _be good together."

Jehan raises an eyebrow. "In other words, you ship them."

"Yes."

* * *

Six years later, Courfeyrac and Jehan visit Éponine and Enjolras, who have two children. The eldest, at six, is a boy named Remi, who is named after Grantaire, and a three-year-old girl named Faye, who of course, has been named after him.

Jehan was right.

Their kids are definitely adorable.


End file.
